Sacrifice Total Revamp
by Erin10
Summary: AU DUE TO HBP! Harry had to make a choice at the end of OoTP Kill or be killed, and now a year after his graduation he's doing just that... Harry's changed, he's not the boy you knew I'm rewriting my origional fic Sacrifice, contains no MarySues, Read a


Sacrifice – By Erin 

Disclaimer: - I own nothing except the plot.

Note:- This Fiction is a revamp of my old sacrifice, I wasn't happy with the last one. There will be NO Mary-sues in this fiction.

"Whisper" by Evanescence

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

Chapter One – Whisper

It was a cold, damp night when a man with black unruly hair and a lightning bolt scar managed to stumble into his cottage, tripping up numerous times in the process. He sighed; the Cruciatus Curse was a bitch especially if placed upon you for longer then three minutes, which had happened to him tonight, again. He had run out of the potion that subdued the side effects he was forced to suffer, so instead he pulled out a bottle, a dark amber liquid greeted him, and the bottle was half empty.

Taking out a glass he poured a respectable amount of the drink into it, the label red 'Ogden's Old Firewhisky,' he knocked it back before slumping into a chair. Deciding that is was better to drink himself into oblivion than watch the nights events transpire in front of his eyes yet again and those he had watched die, especially the little girl with bright eyes and long blond hair, the little angel. He poured another one, then he did it again, and again until the bottle was completely empty.

He snorted, "Who…. whoever said tha' livin' in the wizard..ing world wos a better option tha' livin' in the mugg…le world, wos a moron." He slurred, stumbling into his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

The light streamed across the room, awaking the sleeping man, he sighed turning over and burying himself under his quilt cover, he hadn't gotten in until four that morning, and now five hours later he wasn't ready to get up, his head was banging. 

The banging in his head continued until he realised that it wasn't from his hangover, someone was banging on his door, and he wasn't pleased.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted slumping back onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his ears determined to sleep, but at that precise moment, someone decided to walk into his room.

"You really should be up at this time in the morning, Potter." A sneering voice reprimanded him, he grimaced, Draco Malfoy stood in his room, sneering at him. Harry Potter had never been able to stand the man sitting in front of him; he was a brat, a big headed obnoxious 'I'm going to tell my father' brat. 

"Leave me alone." Harry said wishing that the nightmare would end. Draco's smirk widened even further, "Arrrrh, Poor Potter still feeling the side effects of the Cruciatus curse? The burning feeling still lingering?" He laughed harshly, "and I thought you were stronger than that, especially after last year's events." Harry grimaced again, it was just like Malfoy to remind him that he had endured a whole years worth of torture, before he was even trusted enough to wipe Voldermorts Arse.

"Piss off Malfoy or get to the point." Harry lost his fuse, that had happened last night, and Voldermort didn't take kindly to fighting, especially if a low rank deatheater like Harry began to beat up one of his most trusted spies, the muggle way. That was why Harry had endured an unforgivable – not that Voldermort needed a reason to curse Harry, he did that every other night for a laugh.

"Master wanted to know if you had cooled off." Harry looked up at Draco – it gave him satisfaction to see that he had a black eye.

"Does he mean, will I attack you in his view again? Because if that's what he means then probably not – but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Harry smiled viciously, this idiot standing in front of him was nothing more than a child, whom had never grown up, and he pitied him in a weird way.

Harry had changed, that much he knew, ever since his fifth year when he had been told about the prophecy, he had changed, he wanted to do things his way – not having much faith in Dumbledore, he had decided his best plan of action and it was taking effect, none of his friends would be harmed this way either. 

Draco looked at him in disgust, trying to mask his anxious and terrified feelings, all of the death eaters agreed that Harry, had the potential to become the next dark lord, Harry himself agreed – but he wouldn't, he was too Gryffindor. Harry terrified everyone because no matter how much he was beaten, he still stood up, and no matter how much he was tortured he never screamed, he wouldn't show any weaknesses, and because of that people wondered if the golden boy was still human.

"You think you're a match for me Potter?" Malfoy had his usual sneer in place, taunting Harry. Harry smiled again icily, "I think I'm more of a match for you." His tone chilled Malfoy's bones, Harry had perfected this for three years, he was better than Snape. "Now get out." Harry replied firmly, and not for the first time in his life, Malfoy ran away with his tail between his legs.

Harry went back to sleep; dreaming of something he could never have, someone he could never meet, let alone touch, and that was far more devastating than any punishment Voldermort could ever place upon him.

**~~~DREAM~~~**

"Harry?" a young woman with curly red hair questioned, Harry looked at her smiling slightly with her in his embrace. "Harry, you were doing it again, staring off into space. You're either worried about something." She kissed his lips gently, "Or you're not telling me something." She kissed him again, "Or both." She looked at him quizzically. 

"I'm fine Ginny, Really." Harry lied through his teeth knowing that she would see right through him, but that she would hopefully drop the question. She gave him a penetrating look, anxiously. "Okay, but if something was wrong you would tell me wouldn't you." She asked for well knowing he wouldn't.

"Of course." He answered; she kissed him again, "I can't help you until your ready to open up to me Harry." And then she walked away sadly, Harry looked down searching his pockets, pulling a crumpled letter from them.

**_Potter,  
Your last chance, join me or I destroy everything you love, and then finally you. Your Muggle family was just the start, you'll find them all dead, mutilated beyond recognition – by the way, I did so love how your uncle bragged on about you living in a cupboard for the first eleven years of your life. Next on my list are Granger, The Weasley's, Remus Lupin and then your girlfriend, unless you join me and they will stay safe, I assure you._**

I do not make idle threats. How does it feel now that your entire family have been wiped out? I assume you want to keep your friends?

V

Harry shuddered, he had been notified that the Dursleys were dead by Dumbledore yesterday, and with all of the wards placed around their home, if Voldermort could break them, he could get to anyone.

~~~END OF DREAM~~~

Harry awoke with a start, sweat dripped from his forehead, that had been the last time he had seen Ginny alone, he had graduated a week after and had joined Voldermort – after all he couldn't let the others die, not for him, not like Sirius, his parents and Cedric had.

Slinging his feet from the bed Harry walked into the bathroom and gazed in the mirror, his hair was longer than before, gracing the tops of his shoulders and hiding his scar, Voldermort didn't like to see Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar – no that brought to many painful reminders of defeat to him. 

Harry looked at his eyes lastly, his once magnificent eyes had dulled considerably retaining a look of steel, then again it wasn't a surprise to Harry, it had gradually happened since Sirius's death, but became more pronounced since he had left his loved ones behind – that had taken its toll on him. 

**~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~ **

Okay what do you think to my fresh start to this fic? Probably far fetched, but something I would do if in Harry's shoes and was offered the chance – then again I am considerably more Slytherin than Gryffindor :-) 

Well review and let me know, is this better than my first attempt? Should I continue this new version? Or stick to the old one?

All the best  
Erin


End file.
